Tier 5 Upgrades
I wish there could be a Tier 5 Upgrades to make towers way more powerful (to finish off some OP bloons). Here is a list of Tier 5 Upgrades (add more if necessary): 'Dart Monkey' Triple Trouble ($8,000): 'Operate the Juggernaut to shoot out 3 giant spiked balls for maximum poppage. Wait, where's the dart monkey? *'Laser Monkey Saving Team ($12,800): Laser Monkey Saving Team Ability: Join in the saviors, every Dart Monkey on the screen becomes a Laser Super Monkey for 12 seconds. Hangout time! *Unlocked at Rank 56, I guess. 'Tack Shooter' *'Ring of Bloontonium ($3,500): '''Delivers tons of pain to the bloons. With this, pop up to 2 layers and has a whopping popping power of 128. *'Gloomy Nightmare ($2,800): Blasts out fumes from the Shooter at double speed. Fumes pop up to 13 bloons and detect camo. Fume Maelstrom ability: Blasts out way more than the Blade Maelstrom and shoots fumes everywhere to hunt down those bloons. *Unlocked at Rank 58. '''Sniper Monkey *'B.F.B. Blaster ($20,000): '''Shoots out Burning Fiery Bullets (not Brutal Floating Behemoth) to take down on MOAB-Class bloons. Burns them on contact, and deals 250 damage. *'Supa Shootaz ($17,000): Shoots at the speed of a Super Monkey. Does not remove the ability. *Unlocked at Rank 55. '''Boomerang Thrower *'Katana Lord ($13,500): '''Replaces the Glaives by Katanas. Katanas have 3x more popping power and pierce through 2 layers at once! *'High Mobility ($15,000): Has extreme velocity that detect camo, and removes the ability, but throws at a hypersonic speed. *Unlocked at Rank 54, maybe. '''Ninja Monkey *'Shadowy Group ($5,000): '''Like a Tier 3 Ninja Academy. Combining this with Tier 3 Ninja Academy allows the Ninja Monkey to create 2 shadows (or clones, whatever). *'Sabotage Ninja Curse ($2,400):' Ninja Curse ability: Another ninja success! Sabotages all bloons on the screen making them lose two layers and stopping (not frozen/stunned). It will still make incoming bloons move 50% slower. Lasts 10 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 57. 'Bomb Tower' *'Cursed Cluster Impact ($5,380): The explosions are so intense and violent that they have a 50% chance to curse bloons. Cursed bloons will take 5-10 seconds to instant kill themselves and explodes to pop nearby bloons. Not only that, but the bombs pop 2 layers now. *'MOAB Obliterating Device ($14,000): '''Ouchie! Launches Bloontonium warhead that seeks out bloons and has a kinda large explosion. Strikes up to a whopping 4 layers and pop 128 bloons. Deals 30x more damage to MOAB-Class bloons. The ability now kills ZOMGs and doing 2,500 damage to the rest. *Unlocked at Rank 58. 'Ice Tower *'The Ice King ($6,800): '''Grant the ability to freeze bloons in a very large range and snap-freeze up to 2 layers. Nearby MOAB-Class bloons will be slowed, but not freeze-able. *'Fragile Ice ($3,200):' Ice becomes fragile that towers that use sharp will pop it. Antarctica Freeze ability: Freezes the world like Antarctica, that all bloons, including MOAB-Class bloons are frozen for 6 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 59. 'Glue Gunner' *'MOAB Eater ($56,000):' Link to the page. *'Paralyzing Red Glue ($5,500): 25% chance of shooting paralyzing Red Glue that paralyzes hit bloons by 3 seconds. Red Strike: Red Glue Bombardment! All bloons are glued and 30% chance of being paralyzed. *Rank Unlock: Rank 60 '''Monkey Buccaneer *'Ferry ($17,400): '''A big moving ship that launches 4 aces instead of 3. Towers can be placed on the Ferry and they will have a range boost. This ship is moving around the map if there is enough water (Archipelago, etc.). If the bloons' path is water (Downstream, Archipelago, etc,), the Ferry will move on them, popping 1 layer when hit, making it a very good ship. *'Infected Harpoon ($6,600): Injects the harpoon gun with Bloontonium, allowing it to kill ZOMGs and ZOMG Carriers (OP ones!). The Cannon Ship no longer shoots bombs, it shoots MOAB Maulers instead. *Rank Unlock: Rank 61 '''Monkey Ace *'Air Mauler ($36,500): '''Rapidly shoots out MOAB Maulers for maximum MOAB annihilating. *'Black Bird 2.0 ($14,500): Air Zero: Afftects ZOMGs and deals 2800 damage to the rest. *Rank Unlock: Rank 62 '''Super Monkey *'Monkey King ($80,000): 'Link to the page. Has 1000 HP. *'The Nightmare ($25,000): '''This Nightmare will bring terror on the bloons. He shoots red plasma which is twice as powerful as the Technological Terror's green plasma, which deals 4 times as much damage per second as a Plasma Vision Super Monkey. Also he has an ability to cover half the screen with black pulse of energy poping any bloon it its way. Does 3000 damage to MOAB class bloons and Bosses! *Rank Unlock: Rank 63 'Monkey Apprentice' *'The Dark Vortex ($9,800): This dark enhanced tornado blows back 160 bloons and pops 2 layers before being blown back. Can blow MOAB-Class bloons, and bloons will go far, far away, it will take 2 seconds for them to enter through the entrance again. *'Summon Super Phoneix ($13,200): '''Summons a super Phoneix like the Wizard Lord. Dragon's Breath is shot 1.5x faster, pops 2 layers and has increased range. *Unlocked at Rank 64. 'Monkey Village *'8-Way Beacon ($19,500): 'Link *'Super Monkey Summoner ($34,000): '''Add a new awesome ability to spawns Super Monkey Storms but they only deal 850 damage instead of 1000. Has a whopping cooldown of 104 seconds, is unique and you can only have 1. You also can't use it before round 101 *Unlocked at Rank 65. 'Banana Farm' *'Experimental Banana Cloning ($17,300): Instead of spewing 10 boxes of bananas per round, creates a box of banana every 10 seconds. Useless on short rounds (Round 46, 60, 85), but extremely useful on long rounds. *'Banana Lottery Agency ($9,500): '''Generates $2000 every 45 seconds. When the $2000 is deposited, you'll earn interest and now store up to $100,000. *Unlocked at Rank 66. 'Mortar Tower *'Gigantic Unique ($11,600): '''Gigantic Unique mortars split into 8 smaller mortars but only has an explosion of a 0-0 Mortar Tower, popping only 1 layer. The original one pops 7 layers instead of 5. *'Explosive Duo ($7,800): Shoots 1.3x faster and can select 2 targets but aim one by one. Pop and Awe lasts for 7 seconds, and MOAB-Class bloons take twice as much seconds when immobilized. Ouchies! *Unlocked at Rank 67. '''Dartling Gun *'Ray of Infinity ($158,480): '''This rays pierce up to infinite (as it name suggests) bloons, popping 2 layers off them. *'Heat-Seeking Missiles ($20,000): Deals 3x damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Shoots out 4 missiles that seek out the nearest bloons and burn them to teach them a lesson. Shoots 1.2x faster, and the ability affects the 300 nearest bloons around instead of 100. *Rank Unlock: Rank 68 '''Spike Factory *'Infernal Spiked Mines ($28,000): '''Modified to shoots out Infernal Spiked Mines at an extremely quick rate. Bring doom to the bloons and dealing 2x as much damage to MOAB-Class bloons per spike. *'S.P.I.K.E. Spike Factory ($8,500):' Supreme Pierce Implosive Karma Enchanter spikes come in packs of 13 and after all spikes go off, they implode sucking 5 layers (or dealing 5 damage) in a 32px range. *Rank Unlock: Rank 69 'Monkey Engineer' *'Bloon Trap 2.0 ($14,000): The trap cataches 1080 bloons (9 Ceramics) and explode in a very big explosion, popping bloons and giving you $540. If emptied manually, you'll get double the cash. Can eat a MOAB and all its children, can eat a BFB but not the MOAB inside it. Can even eat a ZOMG if it has less than 1080 HP but cannot deal with the remaining BFB. *'Master of Engines ($28,000): '''Can use the Overclock ability twice. When choosed on the tower, the game will pause and asks you if you want to use the ability on the tower manually, stacks up the ability twice or thrice. Stacking up two allows that tower to attack incredibly fast, with a very big amount of popping power for 80 seconds. *You must be at least Rank 70 to unlock these. 'Bloonchipper *'Massive Powered Chopper ($24,000): '''Eats everything, including bloon projectiles to protect your towers. 2000 damage is dealt to MOAB-Class bloons inside it. Bad against small Ceramic rushes. The Massive Powered Chopper can also hold 2x more bloons. *'Hypa-Suck ($18,000):' Sucks camo and sucks in thrice as much bloons and three times faster. The ability lasts for 12 seconds instead of 8. *You must be at least Rank 71 to unlock these. 'Heli Pilot' *'Improved Engines ($17,000):' Flies 1.6x faster, missiles have fragments that spread out in all 16 directions and darts are filled with Bloontonium, they pop 2 layers and leads. Missiles deal 4x damage to MOAB-Class. *'Bloon Chinook ($9,000):' Bloon Chinook ability: use it mechanical claw to pick up 128 bloons in a small area and reposition them (place them somewhere else). Also works on blimps on can only grab 1 blimp. Be careful, if not used correctly, you may accidentally put them at the exit and make you lose. Place them at the beginning of the track instead. The mechanical claw is so sharp that when grabbing, all bloons in it are popped once every second. *Do you think these upgrades are unlocked at Rank 72? 'Shield Generator *'Level III Shield ($6,000): '''Greatly increases the shield AD from 15 to 25 and PD to 80. Bloons that touch the shield are slowed down by 15% and can't shoot for 3 seconds. *'Extreme Shield Generator 2.5 ($12,000): '''Pop up to 6 layers and allows shielded towers to detect camo, increase their firepower and also allows them to give you double cash per pop. The ability remains unchanged. *Rank Unlock: Rank 73 Monkey Tank (Moves Mobile Fortress to Level 5), Price changed to $39,000 *(Level 4): Self-Propelled Gun ($6,500):''' The tank now has infinite range, and its bullets will also explode in a twice wider radius and does a whopping 40x damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons! *'(Level 5, Path 2): Катю́ша ($42,000)': The deadliest kind of artilleries in human history, now in BTD! This legendary multi-rocket launcher will reload twice longer, but then fires 10 Truck Missiles continuously at a supersonic speed! *Rank Unlock: Rank 74 'Bloonouflauger' *'Omega-Class Batteries ($17,460):' Batteries with power from another dimension seem to be the most powerfull add-on to a Bloonouflauger, putting it at it's limits! The tower can now shoot and pop 20 bloons and layers at once, range increased by 20px, fire-rate increased to 60 spm, speed reduction is now 20%, camo duration is 1.5 seconds, slowdown duration is 7.5 seconds and the tower can shot to the same bloon three times. *'Hell Machine ($21,600):' This machine has been designed to punish everyone and utterly. Bloons are popped every second for 10 seconds, they can also cause chain reaction with nearby ones. Hell Machinery Ability: Shoots at a 240 spm rate for 10 seconds, then explodes, COMPLETELLY and UTTERLY destroying B.F.B's and down. Does 2000 damage to the rest. Takes 20 seconds to repair. The ability has a 145 second cooldown. *Rank Unlock: 75 'Water Monkey (IBT's Conception)' *'Water Twister ($4,670):' The Water Monkey can now make a water tornado around himself, he will then direct the twister to the bloons, blowing them up! Watch out, your towers may get wet in this (and maybe even get blown up to), so be careful, it's not worth your towers to kill the bloons! (Used every 8.30 seconds, it blows every bloon hit by the twister by 90-160px; Pops bloons by 5 layers; Makes them wet for 4.5 seconds; Blows away towers lighter than 17 pounds from 30-60px if there is space, also makes towers wet for 3.5 seconds. *'The End of The World ($9,800):' The Water Monkey will now fire huge waves instead of normal ones regularly, more blowing up power! His all-new upgraded ability, The End of The World, is twice stronger than the Tsunami! (55% chance to launch a wave with twice the power as a normal one, the waves are also bigger; The ability has now a 245 seconds, and deals 3000 damage; Towers stuck to the ground have a 45% chance to be sunk now (10% for temples).) 'Facepalm Monkey (BtdCreeper's version)' *'Contagious Infection ($30,000 on Medium):' Every 3 layers popped by the infection, the Bloons will launch out 5 fingers each in a star shape. They infect more Bloons infinitely! Great on rushes! *'Universal Facepalms ($150,000 on Medium):' Keeps the other ability, and add the When Facepalms Fly Ability: Flies randomly around the screen at 2.5x the speed of a Purple Bloon with a 200px*300px facepalm, dealing 1000 damage to anything it hits! Flying towers launch these facepalms, too! Lasts 10 seconds. Takes 2 minutes to recharge. *Rank Unlock: 80 'Demolition Monkey' *'Bombarder ($12,000):' Blasts bombs at Bloons like a Spectre. *'Demolition Assassin ($15,000):' "Not one of you's goin' to survive this!" Demolition Assassin Ability: Fires MOAB Assassin missiles from the ability of the same name for 5 seconds. Cooldown time: 1:30 *Rank Unlock: 77 'B.L.A.S.T.E.R.' Moves One-Nuke Wonder to Tier 5, price remains un-changed *'(Level 5, Path 1) Massive Launching ($25,000):' Launches 5'' missiles at once from each launch, also storing up to 100 missiles for more bloon poppage. *(Level 4, Path 2) Explosive Fragments ($5,000):' Each missiles that explode will release 8 fragments that explode unlike Bomb Tower's fragment. Each frag has a range of a 0/0 Bomb Tower. Also, missiles' explosions are bigger (2/x Mortar). *Rank Unlock: 93 Bouncer Tower '''Hell's Gate - '''creates a firey inferno that can turn all bloons into thier RBE before destroying them. '''Bomb Storm - '''For 10 seconds (once every 30 seconds), all the towers on screen (exepet monkey beacons, dartling guns, and super monkeys) fire gluey bombs out to all bloons in thier range. 1X3B's Ideas 1X3B's Tier 5 upgrades are listed below. Ninja Monkey Note: All prices listed are on Hard. 1st Path: Katana Gigaslice (21000$) Description: Launches a red X shaped wave which takes off 2 layers and affects 130 bloons.(Like the Ninja Monkey bonus attack of BSM 2) 2nd Path: Ninja Assistants(Does not remove SSL Ability, 13500$) Description: Spawns 2 ninja clones with very high shooting speed which shoot 2 shurikens and 1 bomb. Dart Monkey 1st Path: Juggernaut Chaingun/Blaster(13000$) Description: Now has a minigun and an armor suit. Juggernaught Chaingun shoots 2 spiked balls rapidly.(Like the powerup on BSM 2) 2nd Path: Plasma Fan Club(16000$) Description: Turns 10 nearby dart monkeys into plasma vision monkeys for 25 seconds. Btd456Creeper's ideas Self-explanatory. Nuff said. Heli Pilot *Path 1: Ultimate Missile Whip: ($35,000) Wields a whip made of missiles which homes in on Bloons with infinite range and has a separate targeting priority than the Heli. This whip is 50px wide and deals 50 damage per second to all Bloons in it, and has infinite pierce. It also pops blacks because of Bloontonium. *Path 2: ROFLcopter: ROFL Ability: Makes a funny face that makes all Bloons on-screen roll backwards on the track with double speed for 3 seconds. Then, for the next 5 seconds, the Bloons are dizzy and move forward at 1/5th of their speed. MORE COMING SOON! 'Wacky's Ideas' Dart Monkey # '''Spiky Chaos:' Special advanced buckets hold as many as three spiked balls at once, and said balls can now bounce around between bloons, and even ricochet of the edges of the map! (Spikeballs can now bounce around, a la Glaive Ricochet. They can pop 250 bloons per shot.) Cost: $2500 # Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom: All Dart Monkeys influenced by the ability turn into Utsuho, obviously. The Dart Monkey that has this upgrade, whenever the ability is used, will convert into a Sun God for the duration of the ability. Cost: $18,000 Tack Shooter # Firestorm: Super-hot flames burn bloons after being hit, popping at the rate of Bloon Dissolver glue. Oh, and did I mention that there will be a 10% chance that bloons will SET FIRE TO THEIR COMRADES? (Ring of FIre now burns bloons hit and have a 10% chance to cause all bloons in a 20px radius to burn.) Cost: $8,500 # Choppaz: Two chainsaws are now fixed into a rotary mechanism inside the Blade Shooter, enabling it to shred bloons that come close, including camos! Oh, and the ability now hits camos, too. Cost: $8,500 Sniper Monkey # Slugthrower Rounds: Special bullets shatter into 10 razor sharp fragments that pop 5 layers of bloon and pierce through 5 bloons each. These "slugthrowers" also tear up the engines of M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, stopping them for 50% longer! Cost: $25,000 # Air Support: Air Support Ability: Calls in a pair of advanced jet fighters that fire bombs and darts at the bloons (Fire rate = 2 shots per second). Cooldown: 60 seconds. (Does not override the Supply Drop ability) Cost: $11,900 Dartling Gun Ray of Doom moved to Tier 5 Path 1. Plasma Cannon moved to Tier 4 Path 1. # Avenger Cannon: Obviously, it's a cannon that shoots superheroes. Seven barrels = more fire rate. More fire rate + armour-piercing darts = awesomeness. Simple.(Fires at twice speed of a 2-X Dartling Gun and shoots special darts that decrease the AD of the target bloon(s) by 1 PER DART. Also has 100% accuracy.) Cost: $4250 # R.Y.N.O. Missiles: Super-deadly mini-rockets are sure to rip the bloons a couple of new... Well, you know what they say. (Every third barrage of missiles will include seven mini-rockets that home in on bloons. These explode in a Splodey Darts explosion radius.) Cost: $25,000 (Obvious reference is obvious.) Spactory # Surprise!!!: Special anti-personnel spiked mines scatter out lots of miniature spiked balls that pop three bloons each in random directions when exploding! (Spiked mines will now shoot out 8 spiked balls in random directions when exploding.) Cost: $25,000 # Dendritic Spikes: An environment similar to the depths of the Earth itself produces spikes with super-sharp iron dendrites that really help get through those pesky armoured bloons. (Spikes now completely ignore AD.) Cost: $8,500 Monkey Engineer Overclock moved to Tier 5 Path 2. # TR-123 Sentinels: Super-deadly experimental traps explode violently upon getting filled, scattering around 5 small flares that act like fireworks!. (Does not override the cash bonus.) Cost: $9,000 # Nail Blaster: Converts the nailgun to a powerful shotgun that scatters out nails! (Nailgun now shoots bursts of 4-6 nails per shot and has a 5% chance of getting an extra pierce on each shot.) Cost: $1500 Mortar Monkey Artillery Battery moved to Tier 5 Path 2. # Plasma Striker: Deadly plasma shots roast 10 layers of bloon! Cost: $11,900 # Conflagration Mortars: (Tier 4 Path 2) Super-powerful advanced incendiaries reduce tough bloons to ash in a few seconds! (Burn speed = Bloon Dissolver) Cost: $2700 Super Monkey Temple of the Monkey God price reduced to $68,000 Technological Terror moved to Tier V; Robo-Monkey moved to Tier IV # Temple of the Vengeful Monkey: The Temple demands another sacrifice. However, this time, it does not just channel the Monkey God's power over the sun. It also channels the Monkey God's awesome wrath. (Same effects as the Temple of the Vengeful Monkey from BMC and the TIV Super Monkey Lair ability from BTD5 Mobile. Also, sacrifices nearby towers again to activate for double-strength attacks.) Cost: $85,000 # Plasma Whip: We all know monkeys have prehensile tails, right? Well, the Super Monkey decided to cap the tip of his tail with a powerful Plasma Whip! (Adds a powerful whiplash attack to the Super Monkey that acts similarly to a low-pierce Lightning Bolt attack, except is as fast as a 2-3 Boomerang Thrower.) Cost: $4250 Bomb Shooter # Bloontonium-enhanced Bombs: Powerful explosions rip through two layers of bloon and have a massive area of effect! (Explosion radius = 2-X Mortar Tower) Cost: $6800 bloontoniumbombs.png nookabomm.png # M.O.A.B. Exterminator: Dalek technology allows for the complete extermination of anything blimp-ish. This machine fires barrage after barrage of homing missiles that deal 30 damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, and can target them almost anywhere! (Blimp damage increased to 30. Missiles now lock on to bloons. Attack speed increased to Sun God. Range increased to 2-3 Monkey Buccaneer.) Cost: $15,000 Moabexterminator.png Heli Pilot Support Chinook moved to Tier V Path II # Wyvern Attack Tiltrotor: These special aircraft are purely designed for absolute destruction of bloons. (Flight speed increased by 10%. Dartling gun turret shoots spikeballs instead of darts in a similar matter to the Super Catapult Fan Club bug.) Cost: $25,000 wyverntiltrotor.png # Fire-and-Forget-it Missiles: Special missile launchers added to the heli shoot at bloons passing underneath it. (Adds a missile attack that targets bloons directly underneath the Heli. The missiles have a blast radius similar to an X-1 Bomb Shooter explosion.) Cost: $3500 Bloonchipper Super-Wide Funnel price increased to $8500; Triple Funnel price decreased to $850 # D.D.T. Destroyer: Special scanning systems allow for the detection of camo bloons. Oh, and they can do extra damage to ceramics! (Can now detect camo bloons; does 10 damage to ceramic bloons and other non-M.O.A.B.-Class bloons that take multiple hits to pop every time it sucks it in; can suck in Auracrysts and deal 100 damage then release them) Cost: $11900 # Quintuple-Barrel Funnel: Sucks in five bloons at once and sucks them in even faster! Oh, and Supa-Vac now pops bloons every few seconds! Cost: $6800 Boomerang Thrower Glaive Lord changed to Tier V Path I # Precision-Guided Glaives: Roboteching glaives actually lock onto bloons! Oh, and you get the good old 500-pop-glaives back! Cost: $4800 # Ambidexterity: Another arm can be used for chucking boomerangs! (Throws two boomerangs that cross paths. Very powerful with TIV Boomerang Dojo and with Turbo Charge active.) Cost: $6800 Ninja Monkey Flash Bomb price decreased to $1500 # Naginata-jutsu: Mastering this art grants the Ninja Monkey a melee attack that does heavy damage to ceramics, pops lead, and does a few points of armour-slaying damage! (Adds an 80px-long naginata attack that does 8 damage to ceramics, pops lead, and does some direct damage to armoured bloons' AD, lowering it by 3. And, yes, I know that ninja don't use these in reality. It was the best thing I could have come up with at the time, okay? Jeez...) Cost: $8500 # Bo-Shuriken: Dart-like bo-shuriken pierce through double the bloons and do some decent M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon damage! (Randomly shoots three bo-shuriken instead of shuriken that pop twice as many bloons as the ordinary shuriken and do 5 damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons.) Cost: $4250 Minecraft Monkey Sky Army moved to Tier V Path I. Price Unchanged. # Golden Sword of Justice: The things that this famous-Minecraft-YouTuber-forged sword cannot cut are slim to none! (Layer damage increased to 5, popping power dramatically increased. Break chance 30%.) Cost: TBA # The King: After messing around with spawner eggs, the monkey has created this monstrosity. Let's hope it doesn't kill everything. Summon the King Ability: Summons the King in the centre of the map. The King has three heads with their own attacks. The left one fires fireballs that act like 4-2 Mortar Monkey shots, but burn at the rate of Bloon Dissolver glue. The right head fires ice bombs that act like the ones fired by a Temple of the Monkey God. The central head fires lightning bolts that act like Raiko's, but ignore AD and deal 30 damage to blimps. All heads attack at the speed of a 2-3 Boomerang Thrower. The King will fly away after 15 seconds. Cooldown: 75 seconds. (Reference.) Cost: $125,000 Glue Gunner Glue Striker moved to Tier V Path 2 # M.O.A.B. E.A.T.E.R.Z.: EAT'er of '''ER'ratic 'Z'eppelins glue can hit blimps and does decent damage. Oh, and it can now shoot down those pesky D.D.T.s! (Attacks M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons and does 10 damage-per-half-second. Also detects camo.) Cost: $27,000 # '''Goo-nade Launcher: Replaces the hose with a device that fires special exploding capsules that glue 50 bloons EACH! Cost: $5100 Danmaku Monkey # Unidentified Fantastic Flying Girl: Now, an unidentifiable being stands on the battlefield, spawning in U.F.O.s that circle around her, firing off mysterious symbols with infinite pierce. (Appearance changes to that of Nue Hojuu; Attack changes to the PlayStation buttons fired by four flying saucers orbiting her) Cost: $24,000 # Phantasmal Percussionist: A living taiko comes down from the sky. Now, instead of a humongous laser, the attack is lightning that zaps through all bloons in its path and electrocutes them! (Appearance changes to that of Raiko Horikawa) Cost: $18,000 Monkey Sub (canon version) First Strike Capability moved to Tier V. Price increased to $90011337 $260,000 + 250 Monkey Money. Bloontonium Reactor renamed to Advanced Support Sub. Ballistic Missile renamed to Cruise Missile. # Minefield: Periodically releases five Sea Mines when submerged. (Just a more powerful, stationary version of my sub's Sea Mines upgrade.) Cost: $3250 # Arsenal Ship: MOAR missiles! Oh, and it also deploys robots every minute. Robots will independently target bloons with darts and a special homing variant of the Hydra Rockets. (Doubles fire rate of missiles. Robots last for 25 seconds.) (Obvious references are obvious.) Cost: $26,000 robotgear.png|The robot looks like this. arsenalgear.png|The Arsenal Ship looks like this. 'Bark kick's ideas' 'Monkey Blimp' 'Path 1 tier 5 upgrade' * Satellite Dish ($189,000): A huge satellite dish appears on top of the blimp. every three seconds it shoots a huge red beam that has infinite popping power and does 2500 damage each shot. 'Path 2 tier 5 upgrade' * Combi-nation ($90,000): The crucible socket is 2 times bigger,can fit up to 3 towers,and combine any two towers you place on it plus all the features from the original crucible socket! 'Path 3 tier 5 upgrade' * M.D.S.Z Mothership ($92,000): M.D.S.Z Mothership Ability: Makes the Monkey blimp turn into the M.D.S.Z Mothership for 8 Seconds.The M.D.S.Z Mothership has 10 dart cannons that shoot huge red darts that explode big when they reach their pierce at 75 bloons,15 bomb shooters that do 20x damage to moab class bloons,5 Tesla ray cannons that shoot streams of lightning that has a 50% chance to stun bloons,3 Laser eyes that shoot a huge constant stream of Laser with 200 pierce,each laser type alternates each 3 seconds.The big green laser pops and glues bloons with bloon liquefier glue,The big red laser does 30x extra damage to moab classes and ceramics,The big yellow laser stuns bloons when they are hit for 1 second including moab classes. Unlocked at rank 70. 'Super Monkey' * Perfect Temple of the monkey god: The Temple demands another sacifice But this time the temple has new powers more range and faster attack speed! Now shoots 6 huge monkey temple shots at a time.And also has two hands that also shoot Huge monkey temple shots effectively tripling the power! each shot pops 5 layers and have 5000 pierce! Also keeps the abilities of the towers absorbed and tier 4/5 upgrades count as types of abilities the temple can get! Ability:Temple Power: The temple allows every tower to become (4/4) or (4/4/4) or (5/5) or (5/5/5) (what do you think it should be?) towers for 40 seconds! Ability: Perfect temple: The temple turns into the Perfect temple and has 4x the pierce and attack speed and another head comes out and shoots a 6-spread of technological terror shots that each pop 6 layers. Ability: Perfect Temple of the vengeful monkey: (just like the temple of the vengeful monkey from BMC and from btd5 mobile but with the perfect temple abilities but with double shots and faster shooting) also turns all towers in range into the vengeful monkey version. ItsBloonTasty's Ideas 'Spike Factory' * GROT Mines ($25,500): The Get-Rid-Of-That Mines burst out 10 small overheated missiles that will chase a bloon frenetically when out of popping power. Each missile has an explosion range of a 3-X Mortar and pops 3 layers off of anything. * Spikaggedon ($20,000): Puts spikes all over the track 3 times over 10 seconds (the first one will occur at the 0th second, the 2nd one at the 5th and so on), effectively TRIPLING the power! 'Glue Gunner' * Viral Glue ($25,000): This liquifier glue has been infused with deadly viral substances which jump off to nearby bloons, allowing it to spread and destroy everything in mere seconds. * Glue Supercharge ($9,500): Periodically (every 5 seconds) shoots glue hypersonically for 1 second! (Glue Striker ability has been modified to slow bloons down to 20% speed!) Raphael.lim38/OrbitalFacepalm9001's ideas Monkey Tank # Omegachi Link to the page This version has 80 HP,deals 200 damage and has 10 bloon penetration.Technically,it's a non-special mission restricted Omegachi. Cost:120,000 # Missile Fountain Launches missiles everywhere for 50 seconds cooling down for 200 seconds.Cost:25,000 Omegachi is unlocked by defeating E.N.T.I.T.Y., Missile Fountain is unlocked by using Volcanic Breaker. Dartling Gun # Hand Of The Monkey God: The pierce increases to 300, the laser pops 3 layers per second, and has this ability: Bloon Doom: Every bloon gets incinerated by this laser for 3 seconds. Cost:$250,000 # MOAB Storm: The gun launches MOAB Maulers now and has a powered up Rocket Storm ability that launches missiles at the next 300 bloons. Cost: $125,000 Trivia The Path 1 upgrade is based off the Hand Of Ra laser beam missile launcher upgrade in SASTD. Computer Monkey # I'm gonna do an internet!: The monkey shoots rainbows from the computer every 10 seconds dealing 25 damage to a bloon. Ability: RAINBOWS: The monkey barfs rainbows on the bloons dealing 10 damage per second for 34 seconds. CD:100 seconds Cost:13,370 # Epic Hacker: Works like a 4/4 Bloon Scanner, and shoots 5 BSoDs at bloons every second, dealing 100 damage. Cost:900,113,370 + 1337 Monkey Money(You can only place 1 in a game.) I'm gonna do an internet is unlocked on Rank 100, Epic Hacker is unlocked on rank 125. P.S. The path 1 upgrade is a reference to asdfmovie(azz-duff-moo-vee) Bomb Tower #'MOAB Impact:' Shoots missiles that stun MOABS. Cost:$75,000 #'Anti Dirigible Weapons System:' Shoots missiles that deal ONE HUNDRED damage to MOABS and has this ability: Rapid Spam: Shoots 9001 MOAB Assassins that deal 1337 damage to blimps in a "Turbo Charge boosted by a X-4 town" manner. CD:150 seconds Cost:$90,011,337 Unlocked on rank 100. ShadowGuy90's ideas Dart Monkey #'Juggerflame: '''When the Juggerflame touch a bloon, it explodes in a The Big One range and deal 2 layer damage to each bloon it touch #'Robo Squad: Robo Squad Ability: Makes all Dart Monkey transform into a Robo Monkey. And the Dart Monkey that activacted the ability transform into a 1/4 Tech Terror Tack Shooter #'Fire War: '''Shoot fire in ALL directions. #'Blade Avatar: 'Creates a Blade Avatar, the Blade Avatar deal 2 layer damage to each bloon it tackle. Monkey Tank #'Quad-Shooting Machine: 'Shoot's 4 cannon. Nuff Said. Supergamer1's ideas: Dart monkey: Path 1: Jugger-bomb. When the juggernaut hits a bloon it explodes,in an explosion as big as a big one. It can destroy black and zebra bloons. Path 2: SMFC President: The president of the Super Monkey Fan Club turns all dart monkeys on the screen into 2/2 super monkeys for the next 3 rounds. Tack tower: Path 1:Firestorm: Creates a huge firestorm surrounding the tack tower,creating the same effect as monkey napalm,and blows bloons away. Path 2: Blade rain: Blades now target bloons,and slice through two layers at once! Sniper Monkey: Path 1: Shot of popping doom: Fires two super-powerful bullets that keeps travelling until it pops through 100 layers. Path two: SMS Sniper: This sniper has been through some Special Monkey Sniper training! Now the ability generates twice as much money and 5 additional 2/3 sniper monkeys! Also allows the sniper to shoot 5-7 bullets every time. Codexhak's Idea's Boomerang Thrower: *'Glaive Overlord: Shoots 25 Ricchochet glaives at a hypersonic speed and the glaives come in a group to pop loads of bloons. Also adds another glaive in orbit. Also shoots a blade that pops 3 layers. The blade has a popping power of 25. ($32,000) *'Epic Hypersonicness:' It now throws boomerangs/glaives 2x as fast and the ability throws 3x as fast! ($28,000) Bramblenose's ideas Cat Gunner *Minigun Supreme (T5P1): Fire rate is tripled. Costs $25000 on medium. *Facepalm warp (T5P2): Fires ten times as many facepalms during the ability, also doubles Facepalm damage. Costs $200000 on medium. *Ultimate mode: A 5/5 cat gunner. Can be purchased after you buy a Tier 5 Upgrade for this tower. Costs $1,000,000 on medium. Cat Clawer *Super Duper Armor Piercers (T5P1): Each claw now deals 15 layers of damage regardless of the HP. Deals damage to M.O.A.B.-class Bloons exactly one quarter of the blimp's health. Costs $400000 on medium. *Last Stand Plus (T5P2): Last Stand lasts for 20 seconds and effects all Bloon types. Reduces cooldown by 5 seconds. Costs $180000 on medium. *Ultimate Mode: A 5/5 cat Clawer. Can be purchased after you buy a Tier 5 Upgrade for this tower. Costs $700,000 on medium. Spike Factory *Omega Spikes (T5P1): Each spiked mine now has 21 spikes and an explosion radius of a Big One (with napalm effect). Each mine contains a pile of 50 White hot spikes for extra Bloon poppage. Costs $65,000 on medium. *Spike Tornado (T5P2): Spike Storm's spikes last for the rest of the round. Special Ability Spike Tornado: Spawns a spike tornado that is like a very slow-moving tempest tornado that deals 25HP damage and napalm effect. The tornado has 100HP and loses 1HP every 3 seconds after 1 minute. The 4-minute recharge begins after the tornado has run out of HP. The tornado CAN be healed, but with halved effectiveness. Costs $110,000 on medium. Tack Shooter *Blaze (T5P1): Firing rate doubled. Also adds Special Ability Blaze which deals 5HP damage to all Bloons on-screen once a second for 40 seconds. Deals 50% more damage to M.O.A.B.-class Bloons excluding the B.L.I.T.Z.. Costs $45,000 on medium. *Track Shooter (T5P2): It still shoots blades and has the Blade Maelstrom ability. It shoots 8 more blades though, and it has another special ability. Special Ability Shoot Track: Finds a way to increase the length of the track by 2.5%. 90-second cooldown. Costs $89,999 on medium. BloonsMaster's Ideas Boomerang Thrower ---- Glaive God *The Glaive God is a super duper glaive lord that gains an extra set of glaives each round! Cost: $100000 Super Turbo Charge The super turbo charge is a boomerang thrower that shoots 10 glaives at the speed of a Turbo Charge. Cost: $50,000 Bomb Tower (Cannon) ---- Small-war Impact * Bloon Impact turns into a HUGE cannon 2x it's size, it now pops 3 layers and stuns bloons for a massive 3 seconds Cost: $23,000 ZOMG Assassin * Super MOAB Mauling systems create maulers that do 50x damage (They look the same as MOAB Assassin missiles). The ability instantly destroys any blimp (Does 10,000 damage to anything) Cost: $23500 TheMostAwesomer's Ideas Dart Monkey Unlocked at Rank 55. Juggernaut Pulse The Juggernaut catapult is replaced with an oversized energy cannon, firing plasmatic Juggernauts. Cost: $14,250 The Juggernaut Pulse can pop through 500 bloons and pops 3 layers off of the bloons it hits, with the fire rate of an unupgraded Dart Monkey. Dart Professional Using extreme monkey skill, the Super Monkey Fan Club launches 10 darts at once, and 3 at once when a Super Monkey. It retains the ability. Cost: $2950 Exactly what the description mentioned, but it also fires 5% faster. Tack Shooter Unlocked at Rank 56. Plasma Ring Using extensive heating systems, the damage output of the Ring of Fire is increased dramatically. Cost: $9120 It fires plasma twice as fast as the Ring of Fire shoots fire, with the same radius. It can pop an infinite number of bloons, and pops through 5 layers of bloon. Oh, and it can detect camos. World of Blades World of Blades Ability: Sends out powerful pulses that consist of hundreds of blades for 20 seconds. (Overrides Blade Maelstrom) Cost: $1775 Besides the ability, the tower also fires blades 30% faster with 10% more range. Sniper Monkey Unlocked at Rank 64. MOAB Desolator Using destructium bullets, MOAB-class bloons get destroyed. Cost: $21950 It keeps the power of a Cripple MOAB, but the MOAB-class bloons are stunned for twice as long. It also desolates through 40 layers of bloon. Triple Barrel Intense military training permits the sniper to use three sniper rifles at once with pinpoint accuracy. Cost: $7920 It retains supply drop. The three sniper rifles fire semi-independantly; they don't have to hit the same bloon, but the bloons can't be too far apart, angle-wise. Bomb Tower Unlocked at Rank 59. Fifty G-Force The bombs impact with the force fifty times greater than Earth's gravity. Cost: $2900 It pops through 5 layers of bloon, pops black and zebra bloons, and hits a larger area. MOABliterator The tower fires omni-destructive missiles that deal 25x damage to MOAB-class bloons. Cost: $4320 MOAB Assassin ability is replaced by MOABliterator ability. It fires a different, stronger missile that deals 5000 damage to the nearest MOAB-class bloon. It also gets a 10% range boost. Boomerang Thrower Unlocked at Rank 62. Glaive Norris Glaive Norris is the most powerful tower that involves sharp objects. He killed a ZOMG with his stare! Cost: $105,250 Glaive Norris has 128 orbiting infinite-pierce glaives that move 30% faster than Glaive Lord's. He also fires 5 glaives at 3/4 the speed of a Super Monkey, and he has 40% greater range than the Glaive Lord's. His primaryglaives can also riccochet through one million bloons, even blimps. They pop four layers off what they hit. Dual Bionic Boomer Now both arms are bionic, and both fire boomerangs! Cost: $1310 It keeps Turbo Charge, which now effects both arms. Ninja Monkey Unlocked at Rank 63. Super Bloonjitsu The hidden art of Super Bloonjitsu allows the Ninja Monkey to fire 10 shurikens at once!! Cost: $3210 Besides doubling the number of shurikens, it also has 20% greater range. Sabotage Everything Professional sabotaging skills allow the Ninja Monkey to both cut bloon's speed in half and reduce their layers. Cost: $4205 Sabotage Supply Lines is replaced with Sabotage Everything, which halves the speed of new bloons as well as bring them down to two-thirds their health. Bloons with only one health come in one layer down. Ice Tower Unlocked at Rank 66. Infinite Virulence Frozen bloons freeze any other bloon near them, even MOAB-class bloons. Cost: $10040 The description covers it all. Bose-Einstein Condensator Using specialized frozen rubidium, anything can be frozen. Cost: $10040 The tower itself pops 2 layers off of any bloon AND can freeze MOAB-class bloons, as well as White and Zebra Bloons. Absolute Zero works the same, but acts just like this tower; its freezing lasts for 15 seconds now. Glue Gunner Unlocked at Rank 67 Ultimate Bloon Solvent Using the best solvent ever invented by monkeys, not even MOAB-class bloons will survive. Cost: $32950 Cynthiageberl's conceptions Dart Monkey: Tri-naut $4200- deals 12 damage to bloons, shoots twice as fast, and shoots 3 huge balls. Loses the monkey altogether. *SMFC moved to P2 U5.* Dart arc- $2000- shoots 7 darts in a 180? Degree arc. Rank 50. Tack tower- Bloontonium ring- $4845- fires a ring of bloontonium dealing 3 damage. *blade maelstrom moved to P2 U5* Big blades- $900- blades are 32% bigger and fire 1.2x faster. Rank 51. Boomerang thrower- Glaive god- $13850- has 8 glaives orbiting the tower, and shoots twice as fast in a 35% larger range! Buzz saw boomer- $2000- shoots buzz saws with 50 pierce, but they fly in a straight line. Speed is doubled again. Same with turbo charge. Rank 53. Mountain monkey UFO shooter- $87500- shoots out 8 UFOs that shoot at the rate of a ray of doom, but have a tiny gap between shots. 8 other guns each that shoot like a hypersonic 2/0 ace. Retains original attack too. Missile bomber- 122000- shoots out 16 missile volley at the rate of a 4/x ninja monkey. Each has 300 pierce and explodes in a 4/x mortar tower radius. Retains attack, ability is now heart of steel, and spawns 1,000 leads with spikes, which go and rain down on 1 bloon each, dealing 400 damage to that bloon/blimp. Electric now shoots 10.1x faster, which equals 10,000,000 strikes per second! SuperJedi224's ideas Heavy Assault Monkey Path 1: Vulcan Cannon The Vulcan Cannon fires incredibly fast, and has increased pierce. Reload: 4 Pierce: 3 Cost: $16,000 AC: The gun barrel is slightly longer, and there are red lights on the end Path 2: Rocket Propulsion The main dart has 6 pierce (0/5) or 7 (1/5) Range is 170 Cost: $14,000 Hologram Monkey Path 1: Overlord Project The ultimate combination of the dark magics and the power of the machine. The beams now have a reload of 2 and can pop 3 layers, dealing 5 damage to blimps. Cost: $220,000 AC: The base is now a little bit bigger still, and is covered with black spikes. Path 2: BSG The Big Space Gun is not your typical orbital laser weapon. Range is 200 The ability now has a splash of 25 pixels, the splash damage is doubled against blimps, and base damage for ability is 5 layers a frame direct and 2 layers a frame splash Bloons hit by the ability move 30% slower for 2 seconds, and lose camo status Every time the laser hits a blimp, four smaller lasers fly off (like ice shards, but they can pop two layers) while the main laser continues on its way The main energy projectiles now have a reload of 24 and 1 extra pierce Cost: $25,000 AC: The lights, if applicable, are now green in color Electro Tower Path 1: Omega Superstorm Generator Reload 17 (5/0) 14 (5/1) Deals 4x damage to blimps Cost: $45,000 Path 2: Shockray Bloons hit by the Ray of Thunder ability are stunned as long as they remain targetted. Blimps are only slowed 10% though. Cost: $15,000 Penguin40's Ideas Crystal Monkey # ''Crystalline SNIPER Core: ''Special technology combined the ultimate Sniper weapon with the Crystalline System CS-A 950, making it a huge sniper crystalline system core! It can scan the bloon system, making them lose 1 HP, and the huge sniper can send small crystals that deal 2 HP to bloons at a speed of a Purple Bloon! The SNIPER Systems also tell whatever's coming next, and what should you have. Additionally, the Crystal System's Core scans the whole track, and anything coming across! Well, it might not be that good due to the side effect, that the core is directly attached to the machine the monkey is using, and it only has 10 HP, and if the core is ever destroyed, the machine will be destroyed, killing the monkey! The core is, however hidden from the bloons, so it's hard for it to ever be hit (oh yes, the machine has 25 HP, and the monkey has 20 HP too!)..... Price: 115,000 on Medium. # ''Crystalline Bloon - Monkey Defender Brainwash: ''Crystalline technology made the Crystal a weird and technological bloon brainwasher that brainwashes bloons to come to the monkeys' side and also defends the monkey, as well as other monkeys and bloons that are brainwashed at the speed of a Red Bloon! Any bloon weaker than a ceramic can also brainwash other evil bloons! The brainwashed bloons only deal 1 HP damage to evil bloons, and at a speed of a Red Bloon. The Crystal Legend Ability is now improved to also make the crystal and the bombs stuck in the bloons', causing the crystals to lose one layer every 3 seconds for 15 seconds and the bombs explode inside the bloons, causing it and other bloons in a Dart Monkey's radius to lose 3 layers. It also adds a new ability named Brainwash Virus Monkeys, which spawns 2 monkeys that brainwash bloons and make the brainwash effect a virus that brainwashes other bloons in a range of a Dart Monkey's range for 3 seconds, then these monkeys go from the battlefield and the bloons lose their virus effect. If it however brainwashes a good bloon, then it's nature will become evil. It also cannot brainwash blimps higher than M.O.A.B or bosses. Price: 115,000 on Medium. '''''NOTE: You can't have more than one of each path's Tier 5 upgrade for Crystal Monkey, due to their extreme power. Sniper Monkey # Sniper Destr-War: ''Extremely deadly snipers with their power from the Sniper Destr-War (by Sniper Destr-War I mean SNIPER Core!), these snipers cripple M.O.A.B Class Bloons by an additional 1 second, and also deal 20 layer damage (Deadly Precision deals 18 layer damage) to normal bloons, 50HP damage to blimps and 250HP damage to bosses! ''Sniper Destr-Force Ability: Calls in 5 3/2, 5 2/3, 5 4/2 and 5 2/4 Sniper Monkeys that remain on the battlefield for 10 seconds before going away. The cooldown is a minute. Price: 70,000 (despite the long cooldown, it's still pretty powerful) on Medium. # Support Orb: ''Improves the Supply ability to also have a 25% chance to drop orbs that can be used on towers to improve their attack power for 10 seconds, and also increase the cash given to 1500-3000. The Sniper also has resistance to most attacks (not complete immunity, but instead low damage than normal. Also, these few attacks are bullet or dart-based attacks and ultimate attacks used by bosses). Price: 85,000 on Medium (the resistance and the ability improved to have a chance of improving towers. ''YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE THAN ONE SNIPER DESTR-WAR MONKEY AT ONE TIME! Monkey Ace # Spectre AC-WS 185: ''A specially modified Spectre has been developed for the sixth war, known as the "Spectre AC-WS 185". This modified Spectre gains two additional guns that shoot mini bombs and the main Spectre gun shoots AD-piercing bombs that deal four times as much damage! ''Spectre WS Jet Bomber Ability: ''Summons a Spectre that looks like a combination of the Mk. V and a Spectre Haruka Version which shoots 10 homing bombs which each deal 5 HP damage then rushes to the ground, destroying itself but dealing 500 HP damage to everything and releasing four smaller jet aeroplanes that each go to the end of the track then reach the start while following the track, dealing 250 damage to anything they pass through. Cooldown: 75 seconds. Cost: 75,000 on Medium # ''Ground Zero ~ BOMB ~: ''The Ground Zero has been improved massively. This ability now drops THREE bombs and it shoots bombs instead of darts! These bombs deal 5 HP damage each! Cost: 85,000 on Medium. Dartling Gun # ''Nuclear Deep Sound Ray: ''The legendary Ray of Doom has been enhanced with nuclear power, double power, infinite pierce, automatic movement (it doesn't go where your mouse goes, allowing you to have Banana Farms without Monkey Farmers) and even a secondary gun! ''Deep Sound Ray Ability: First, you have to select a bloon, and once it is targeted it'll be stunned till the ray hits it. Then the secondary gun will charge up then shoot an extremely powerful ray that deals 2500 HP damage to the target bloon and then explode, giving out an extremely loud sound which deals a whopping 1500 HP damage to every bloon on screen! After that the main gun will shutdown for 10 seconds because the secondary gun took all the energy from the main gun to shoot such a beam. Cooldown: 150 seconds. Cost: 150,000 + 200 MM on Medium. # ''BADS Missile War: ''The ability shoots 300 missiles to the strongest bloon which deal 10 HP each! '''Cooldown is now 150 seconds. Cost: 50,000 on Medium. SirBardock's ideas Monkey scientist (SirBardock's conception) Bloontonium bombarding (83.000): The scientist gain two giant bloontonium machine guns, shooting 4x fast and shooting 2 bloontonium per time, and the bloontonium big spheres leave bloontonium in the track. Each bloontonium mount can pop 20 bloons, and pop 3 layers per pop. Very overpower and very bloontonium. Destransformator shoots (12.650): Potion shoots can remove camo and regrow without the ability. Bloon popping and cleaning ability: Stil the same ability, but pop 1 layer of bloons and stun the bloons by 2 seconds. Dart monkey Devastator (8.000): Shoots a giant, unstoppable spiked ball that have infinite popping power, pop 4 layers, instantly pop ceramics, and does 15 damage to MOAB class bloons. Plasma team to the rescue (13.500)!: Transform 15 nearby dart monkeys into 2/0 super monkeys by 18 seconds, and the leader transform in a 2/3 super monkey for the win! Tack shooter Magma burst (8.500): Shoots 2x faster, have longer range, infinite popping power, pops 2 layers, and leaves fire in the bloons. Oh, and fired bloons will burn any bloon that touches it. I see blades everywhere (5.000): Lose it ability, but already shoot a blade maelstrom, with infinite range, and infinite popping power. Sniper monkey RPG (20.000): Shoots missiles instead of bullets. They make area damage (0/1 bomb tower), stun MOABs for 20% longer, does more damage (increase to 25), and burn non-MOAB class bloons (if they survive the shoot). Machine gun (13.000): Shoots every FRAME, but with 10% low accuracy, and with a buffed supply drop ability that drops 1.000-2.500 cash. Boomerang thrower Glaive master (57.000): The glaive master throw a blast of 3 3-layer popping glaives that break ceramic bloons with 5x damage. Gain 1 extra glaive per round. Cyborg boomeranger (12.500): Half cyborg, half monkey. The cyborg detect camos and throws boomerangs with laser bombs that shoots 8 long lasers in all directions. Lasers melt 2 layers of any bloon that touches with 50 popping power. Ninja monkey Monkeyjitsu (4.500): The monkeyjitsu arttt is a extremely hard ninja training that allow ninjas to throw 9 shurikens at once, and throw 25% faster! M.O.A.B killah (3.800): Shoots special shurikens and flash bombs that does 10x damage to MOAB class bloons and stun them for 3 seconds. Blimp sabotage ability: Sabotage the blimps by 15 seconds. During the sabotage, all new blimps will have 25% less hp. Add this with big bloon sabotage to a awesome 75% hp reduction! Bomb tower BMAD (6.500): The Bloons Massive Area Damage have a even higher explosion (4/x mortar) and the secondary bombs split into more 4. ZOMG vaporizer (7.000): The ability now INSTANTLY destroy moab class bloons, and affect ZOMGs. Does 5.000 damage to other blimps. Ice tower Nitrogen blast (25.525): Freezes bloons for a very loooooong time, and freeze MOAB class bloons, along with Camo bloons, white bloons and Zebra bloons, because of its extremely cold power. Slow down bloons to 10% of their speed, and freezes so violently that pop 4 layers! Semi-melten ice (4.500): Ice becomes melten, letting sharp things pop frozen bloons, and when unfrozed, bloons will leave a water pool in the track, cleaning camo bloons' ink. Ice shards now crush 2 layers of bloons. Add a second ability: Blizzard ability: Snowballs fall from the sky for 5 seconds. During this time, all bloons get slowed and some bloons become snap-frozen. Recharge time: 45 seconds. Glue gunner Anti-MOAB acid (150.000): Pop bloons 20 times per seconds, and can glue MOABs, dissolving them 500 times per second Glue rain (12.000): Shoots 10 glue per time. Glue rain ability: Glues every bloon in the screen with no exception, and glue all new bloons for 10 seconds. Recharge time: 33 seconds Monkey buccaneer Groundcraft carrier (22.000): Launches 4 mini planes that shoot 2x faster, and build landmines that explode in a 2/0 mortar tower radius when a bloon pass it. Monkey pirates v2 (9.001): ZOMG takedown ability: Now can pop ZOMGs instantly, i need to say more? Oh, and the cannon ship now shoot maulers. Monkey ace Bloon destruction plane (32.000): Now instead of 1 line of darts and bombs, shoot 3 lines of blades and 2 lines of maulers, descructing the more op bloons. Also can target many bloons at a time. Operation: dart tempest (18.825): Shoot 32 darts per volley and shoot 3x fast than a dart storm! Also, pineapples throw 12 darts when they explode. Nuclear ground zero ability: The same as ground zero, but does 3x damage to moab class bloons, and the explosion shoot 8 tiny bombs, like a cluster bombs. Super monkey Monkey god (700.000): That's not a single temple, is the true monkey god. You can only have 1 of these at the map, and you cant sell it. It shoots a solid sun line that damages bloons 200x per frame, and have 6 additional sun god sun beams. It have unlimited range, and sacrifices EVERY tower on the screen. You cant place more towers, but you can sacrifice them. Technological apopalypse (57.000): Each cannon shoots 2 beams instead of one, and now haves 3 extra powers:2 spiked ball cannons, and a attack from its eyes, that shoots 4 blue doom balls from its eyes, grouped into a bow. Each blue ball have 100 popping power, and shoots every 5 frames. Spiked ball cannons have 18 popping power, and shoots every half second. Monkey apprentice Devastating tempests (45.000): Giant tornados now dont remove ice and glue, can pop 600 bloons, pop 6 layers, blow moab class bloons with a size lower than 400x300 pixels, shoots 130% faster and have long range. Solarbreath (27.000): The bloon-destruction fire spew. fire have 14 popping power, leave fire at the bloons and shoot 5 fires at once. Hydra summon ability: shoots a multi-headed hydra that shoot fire in the bloons in each of its 3 heads. Each 3 seconds it gain a extra head, and can have a limit of 7 heads. It will fly in the screen by 30 seconds. Monkey village Ultima-beacon (75.000): Super-advanced long range beacons increase the range to cover the entire screen, and stun EVERY BLOON IN THE SCREEN for a short time. M.I.B call to body (50.000): Double the attack speed, popping power, range, layers popping, damage and bonus effect for nearby towers by 15 seconds. Banana farm Banana production inc. (250.000): Produces 15 banana big boxes per round. Each big box gives you more 5 banana boxes. Also build some little markets like the engineer's sentries, markets produces 1 normal banana box per 2 seconds, and disappear after producing 3. Banana bank central (120.000): Produces 20.000 per round, earns 50% interest in uncollected cash and can store to 300.000. Mortar tower The Colossal Only (40.000): Explosions cover the whole screen, popping an amazing amount of 8 layers of bloons. Mortar rain (67.000): Can own 2 targets at a time, with 10 cannons shooting 5x faster than normal. Mortar rain ability: Bombs fall from the sky for 10 seconds, stunning bloons for 2x longer and popping 15 layers. Dartling gun Moonbeam (105.000): A gun that produces electromagnetic radiation in a moon stone covered by bloontonium and bloonstones, make a giant white beam that pop all non-moab class bloon in 1 hit and does 30 damage to moabs, 70 to bfbs, 500 to zomgs and 1.000 to any highest ranked bloon. Also have 4 aditional moving moonwhips. Destruction rockets (30.000): Hydra rockets now stun non-moab class bloons and when targeting moab class bloons 1 rocket line become mauler line. Super rocket storm ability: Shoot a 4/2 bomb tower rocket at the nearest 100 bloons. Shoot 5 moab maulers when only moab classes are in the screen. Spike factory Spiked bomb apocalypse (73.000): Each spiked mine, after blasting, throw more 4 spiked mines in other directions, and each throw more 4, that throw more 4... making a continuous infinite apocalypse of spiked mines. Doom spike production (20.010): make 3 spike stacks per shoot, and product spikes 2x as fast. Gigantic spike ground ability: Make spikes in the entire screen like the before ability, but after 5 seconds make spikes in the entire track again, like the super monkey storm pro. Monkey engineer Hyper engineering (27.000): Sentries shoots 2x faster and have 18 pierce. Bloontraps now can support 1.000 RBE and gives you the triple cash than normal. Cleansing foam now remove EVERY property. Engineer master (30.000): The engineer master can detect camos, crush ceramic layers with 2x damage and unlocks the Super overclock ability: Triples the attack speed, range and popping power of a tower for 3 minutes. Bloonchipper Hyper-shredder barrel (20.000): Can suck 3 layers of bloons, destroy ceramic layers in 1 hit does 1.000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Chipper battery (130.000): With 9 super-sucking barrels, can suck 9 bloons at a time and unlocks the Ultima-vac ability: Suck every bloon in the screen, including MOABs and BFBs, but not ZOMGs. David_The Superior's ideasCategory:Gameplay Mechanics '''Monkey Engineer Upgrades unlocked at Rank 70 Enhanced Engineering ($9.000): The Engineer builds bigger and faster long-ranged Sentries, shoots Cleansing Foam that puts on hurt MOAB-Class Bloons that tough them, and creates larger Bloon Traps that can eat 2 BFBs in a row. If clooected, the Trap gives you $7.000 Overdrive ($20.000): The Engineer upgrades the Overclock ability, making it useful like M.I.B. Call to Arms. Overdrive Ability: Doubles the Attack Speed, Popping Power AND Attack Range of the selected tower for 120 seconds. Ability Cooldown: 115 seconds Monkey Apprentice Zeus' Fury (upgrade name: Zeus' Disciple - $15.200): Unleashes the power of the deadliest Tornado ever seen in monkey history. The wind blast can send out 300 bloons from the exits, popping 2 layers of Bloons before blasted out. Removes ice and glue from bloons however. Summon Fire Eagle (upgrade name: Lord of the Fiery Pit - $10.000): Sunnom Fire Eagle Ability: Summons a deadly fire eagle along with the phoenix to triple the bloon damage. The eagle does awesome damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Ability cooldown: 45 seconds Ice Tower Antarctica's Truth ($16.240): The bloons are frozen very cold that reduces their speed after thawing out by 50%. In adittion, the frozen bloons pop other bloons that come in contact with them and brutally damages and slows Bc-oClass bloons Iceberg Blast ($6.000): Iceberg Blast ability: Unleashes a rain of icebergs that pop 3 layers of bloons before freezing them. Pops White and Zebra Bloons. Judbud's ideasCategory:Upgrades Dart monkey Superjugger cannon shoots a molten spikeball that can smash through even the Heavy armor bloons armor, splits into 10 0/0 dart-like shots on pop limit or range limit, pops up to 50 bloons, and has a very long range! cost: 12500 the 12 prophits turns up to 12 nearby dart monkeys into prophits for 25 seconds. they shoot twice as fast as a super monkey and have the range of a 0/2 super monkey! cost: 15000 Unlocked at rank 40 super monkey The true monkey god This is the true god of monkeys. It looks like a gold monkey sitting on a cloud. It atacks bloons with a lighting bolt 30 times per second that pops 3 layers AND works like a 3/0 boomerang monkey, AS WELL as having a range of the whole screen, and a popping power of 3000! cost: 10,000,000 rO-Bo mUNke shoots not 2, not 4, but 6 '''whopping laser beams of plasma! Special abbilaty: ray of doom: shoots a shoop-da-woop laser where your mouse is, dealing 9,999,999 damage! cost: 7,500,000 unlock at rank 100 Banana farm Banana complex Creates 25 boxes of bananas each round, each worth 500! (700 if its 5/2) cost: 200,000 banana investments INC * Creates 10,000 cash per round, 10% intrest, AND holds up to 250,000! cost: 250,000 unlocked at: rank 80 Boomerang thrower Glaive god Has 6 orbiting glaves, and each time it shoots ''ALL BLOONS ON SCREEN are hurt! Also has 1.5x range! Cost: 300,000 HyperTron v.2.0 Now shoots boomerangs 3 times as fast as the 0/3 upgrade! Also, the skill is 3 times as powerful, and lasts 5 seconds longer! Cost: 200,000 Unlock: Rank 62 Spider Mutant spider Bloons pop twice per second, and also get covered in slime, slowing them by 50% and having any bloon passing them a 10% chance of also getting poison! Secondary bloons will NOT spread. Cost: 30,000 Spider overlord The spider itself can walk around the track, damaging any bloons it steps on by 2 layers, or 10 damage! Also, the spider has infinite range!!!! Cost: 100,000 Unlock: Rank 64 Sniper monkey The sound of horror (ref to Baby Dragon page) popping 80 layers AND stalling MOABs for twice as long. Survivors take 10 DPS for 10 seconds. What more could you ask for? cost: 500,000 Complete automatic rifling range makes the main sniper have 5 comrade (2/3 snipers) and also makes the sniper fire 9 times as fast! The skill cooldowns 20% faster and the crate has 1250-2500 cash!!!! Cost: 900,000 Unlock: Rank 63 Lilgrei´s Ideas: Dart Monkey: Path 1: Super-Juggernaut The juggernaut ball can now pop 5 layers at once! Cost: 2500 Path 2: Sun God Fan Club Turns every Dart Monkey in-range into Sun Gods. Cost: 20,500 Unlocked at rank 40. Tack Shooter: Path 1: Ring of Napalm Shoots faster, and can pop 8 layers of bloon! Cost: 4000 Path 2: Fire Maelstorm Makes him shoot dangerous balls of fire! Fire Maelstorm: Shoots a ton of Fireballs around the screen! Cost: 5000 Unlocked at rank 45. more soon.'S CCP's ideas Dart Monkey Smaller spikes: After the Juggernaut popped a bloon,it will leave Red hot Road Spikes behind. Cost:2500$ on Medium. Super Monkey Super Fan Club abillity: Makes all nearby Super Monkeys fire twice as fast! Cost:5000$ on Medium. Sniper Monkey Mega-bullets: The incredibly large bullets can pop up to 20 layers at a time and can pop a M.O.A.B in 6 shots! Cost:6500$ on Medium. Life supply ability: Gives you 20 lives. Cost:4500$ on Medium. Super Monkey Time power! ability: Instantly wins the round! Cost:100000$ on Medium T.E.C.H.N.O.L.O.G.I.C.A.L. T.R.R.:Applies 10x damage to M.O.A.B class bloons! Cost:50000$ on Medium Minecraft99999999's ideas Spike Factory Path 1: '''Spiked Nukes: The Monkeys captured some Nuke Bloons, put spikes on them, and loaded them into Spike Factories! Cost: $20000/21000/22500 '''Path 2: '''Super Spike Factory: Fires spikes as fast as a super monkey! Spiked Ball Ability: Covers the track with Spiked Balls! Balls have a 1/5 chance to be Spiked Mines. Cooldown: 90 seconds. Cost: $11000/11500/12000 Super Monkey Temple Of The Monkey God changed to Tier 5 '''Path 1: '''Sun Robot: Turns the Sun God into a robot, with 2 Sun Cannons! Cost: $35000/38000/41000 '''Path 2: The Annihilator: Shoots '''SO FAST '''that it appears to be solid beams of destruction! Screen Annihilator Ability: Deals a WHOPPING damage of 5,000, destroying nearly every (if not all) bloon on the screen. Cooldown: 3 minutes. Cost: $55000/57500/60000 Glue Gunner '''Path 1: '''M.O.A.B. Dissolving Glue: Glue can stick to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, not only slowing them down, but dealing 100 HP damage in ''one ''second! Cost: $38500/40000/42500 NOTE: Only 1 M.O.A.B. Dissolving Glue can be on the screen at a time! '''Path 2: '''Toxic Glue: Bloons are popped at the rate of Bloon Dissolver! Bloon Dissolver Strike Ability: Covers the screen with Bloon Dissolver Glue! Cooldown: 75 seconds. Cost: $13000/15000/17500 Hypno1337's ideas So this is sorta my section, eh? Tack tower Tenderiser Blades are fine 'n all, but what'll you do about those ceramics? Well... This... It acts just like the pre-upgrade however rather than puny blades it fires Juggernaught balls! It also keeps the ability of the previous, but again, it fires a massive storm of Juggernaught projectiles! It also gets it's own new ability, Pancake-maker: Upon the ability getting clicked, the mouse cursor turns into a target. Wherever you click in this state (you can also click esc to cancel) it will send a single SUPER Juggernaught ball. With 5x the size and 10x the damage/piercing capabilities. Because... There's no such thing as overkill! (25 second cooldown) Costs 12,500 once the x/4th upgrade has been gotten for the Tack tower Fire-works Yeah, yeah you're burning things fairly well. but it doesn't look so interesting. The upgrade gives the Tack shooter 2x in ALL stats. (The fire can also hit an unlimited amount of things, AS WELL AS 3x damage to blimps). The fire gets a swag-tastic (yes, I just typed that!) rainbow colouring. It also spits out a lot of fire-works in all directions. Quite simular to a bomb from a 4/x bomb tower. However said fireworks have (obviously) a more fire-work like explosion rather than the explosion from millitary-grade weaponry. Somehow it does even more damage than regular clusters! 2x damage in fact. Because it's in the name, these fire works set bloons on fire! It also gets it's own new ability, Fireworks show: Upon the ability getting clicked, the mouse cursor turns into a target. Wherever you click in this state (you can also click esc to cancel) it will send a single HUGE fire-work, this firework will explode with the power 2.5x that of a big one! Not only this but it sprays out a ring of 16 regular fireworks. AND the initial huge fire-work has a blast-wave that's pretty much a fire-ring that covers about half of the map. AND (because why not?!) all towers gain a 5% ROF boost for 10 seconds because morale (yes, the mere presence of fireworks are capable of a morale boost that speeds up internal reloading systems of weapons that are semi/fully auto). (45 second cooldown) Costs 19,500 once the 4/xth upgrade has been gotten for the Tack tower Devin's ideas Super Monkey Temple of the Monkey God moved to Tier 5 Path 1: High Sun God: Sun Beams are more powerful. Price: 90,000 on Medium Path 2: Mecha Technological Terror: I already know the Tech Terror is already a mecha. This upgrade gives it a new ability: Giga Drill Break. Cooldown: twice as long as Bloon Annihilation. Price: 80,000 on Medium Caleb40043's conceptions Dart Monkey (Kind of inspired by some other ideas) Path 1: Triple Shot Allows the Spike-o-pult to SHOOT BY ITSELF! Plus 3 spiked balls instead of 1! Path 2: Laser Monkey Fan Club Allows the ability to turn it into a 1/0 Super Monkey. Kamikazewolf's Ideas Dart Monkey Path 1: Boulderpult Allows for the Catapult to pop 150 Bloons. Every 50 it pops it bounces in a random direction. $3125 Path 2: Super Monkey Promotion League Ability: Turns all dart monkeys on the screen into super monkeys for 20 seconds and makes all bloons slower (To buy super monkey merchandise!) $9500 Tack Shooter Path 1: Ring of Radiation Along with hitting bloons normally the Ring of Radiation gives Bloons radiation poisoning, causing them to lose a layer or take 20 damage every 2 seconds. $4000 Path 2: Blade Hurricane Now blades explode when they reach their popping limit, it also shoots 16 blades instead of 8. Ability: 100 blades are shot in random directions that randomly explode, this ability also does the same as the other one which this replaces. Heli Pilot Path 1: Airship Moyamora! The Gatling gun shoots missiles instead of darts and instead of missile being shot by the wings, 1/3 Super Monkey Lasers are shot. $17000 Path 2: Support Chopper Ability: 3 2/3 Boomerang throwers that cannot be sold are placed randomly on the track for 30 seconds before the Heli Pilot picks them up. $7500 Bloonchipper Path 1: Ultra-Huge Funnel The Bloon Chipper can fit 4 MOABs 2 BFBs or 1 ZOMG or 2 MOABs and 1 BFB inside at the same time. $20000 Path 2: Swarm Eater The Bloonchipper can now suck in 4 Bloons at once and can contain 175 normal bloons or 10 ceramics!